The Dream
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This takes place before the first episode ever of The O.C. in this fanfic Ryan has a dream of foreshadowing of how his life may turn out


The O.C. ~ The Dream

_This Fanfic takes place before the series the O.C. began. Ryan's life in Chino and his wishes and dreams. This is Ryan's perspective of his life until it led him to the crime that brought him to Juvenile and from there, as you know, his life is changed around for the better._

            These dreams that have been coming to me lately. They are pleasant dreams yet I know that it's impossible for them to ever be true in my life. My life is hell. Out here in Chino I am taking care of myself and each day is a new survival. To leave this place and go anywhere would be paradise. The place in my dream was paradise. In Orange County, on the rich shores of New Port Beach, I could imagine myself living the high life. Although the dreams are hazy, I can just picture it. Of course I would have these type of dreams. I just want to escape, but there's no way I possibly could. 

            I do have friends here and this is my hood. I have my older brother Tray to watch out for and also my Mother to watch over. My life is a mess but I still must endure all of this. I'm sure I can't just leave the girl next door behind either, my girlfriend, Teresa. Countless of times I thought of just running away, but where would I run to? No one would accept me. In my dreams I had a nice, wealthy, friendly family accepting me, but these dreams I couldn't even ever accept to be real. This was my life and this is how it remains and will always remain.

            There was no one I could've talked to about these dreams or escaping except for Teresa, and she would laugh at this. I can notice that she wouldn't want me to leave, but she wanted to remain living a life like this. Not me on the other hand. I never spoken this to anyone as I keep this a secret, but I believe that I have a lot of potential in life and I deserve a better future than this shit. One of these days my life will become better. I believe in this. For now…I'll just have to endure whatever life throws at me. 

            That night, as I slept, visions of dreams swept through my mind even more and more. Large homes filled with maids, parties with formal dress-ups among those who are rich and have made a great life for them and their families. In this dream I can see myself among one of these families, yet problems still load up on me even once I'm in these families. At least life there isn't as terrible than here. I was lucky enough to get a second chance, but still my past continued to remain with me. New people in my dream entered my life to be there and support me. I have gained new enemies yet some of them became my friends later on, and some of my friends turned against me. 

            This was all impossible. I kept repeating this thought to myself, after I had awoken. It was as though my dream predicted my whole future for the last year or so, or at least the majority of it how I wished I could've lived. Excluding those problems that my dream predicted that would be encountered, this life and new living would be perfect.

            When I went to the Kitchen to eat my breakfast, I spotted Tray sitting there. His breakfast was sitting there in front of him but he wasn't eating it. Instead he was entertaining himself to comic strips that he had been reading in the newspaper. I took my seat across from him and poured myself a bowl of cereal. While eating, Tray looked up from his comics and spoke to me, "Yo little brother." Then he leaned in towards my direction and started whispering something to me. "I heard that there was this car a friend of mine wanted me to pick up." "You mean steal?" I asked my brother and to this question he gave a nod with a smile.  "I guess you know me pretty well. So here's the plan; Tonight will go to the club, since this car is close by, and then at midnight we'll leave and when no one is looking we'll take it and bring it over to my friend. Piece of Cake."

            I agreed with him, I had no other choice. Even though I knew it was very wrong, I just had to go. After all, I had to make sure my brother didn't get caught, and if he did, I didn't want him to be caught alone. He was my bro and wherever he went I would go with him. I also didn't want him to think that his little brother was a wuss if I didn't go. Of course I had a very horrible feeling about this. Surely the Cops would find us and possibly take us in. Maybe from this day forward my life will change. Either change to the better just like in my dream, or possibly the dream will contradict and create a worse future for me. I would find out tonight, unless we were possibly lucky enough to get away with this crime. I doubted this, after all, in Chino and especially at night near a club the Cops would be swarming around.

            After when I gulped down my Breakfast I left my house and went next door. I had to tell Teresa what our plans were for that night, or actually, my brother's plans, and that I was just tagging along. She was used to my bro and me doing risky crimes. She didn't really agree but didn't say anything against it. She did decide to come to the club with us  that night and would await for me later on. 

            The day had passed by quickly. We were prepared to go over to the club in the downtown of Chino. It was always a blast to go to these clubs and they took my mind off of all the other crap that was going on in my life. The drinking, and the dancing. Everywhere I could see hott babes dancing around, while some of them were even stripping due to their drunkenness. They would play the best type of music ever and I just wouldn't ever want to leave this place, yet our crime to come was still in my mind. My brother Tray, my girlfriend Teresa, and me all went over to the bar. We would have a couple of drinks, dance a bit and then head out once the clock ticked to 12am. 

            I had thought that the fun and partying would never stop, but unfortunately the time crept upon us very quickly, and the next thing I knew, my brother came to me and pointed at his watch right in front of my face. I knew what we had to do. I wanted to remain here but I had to follow him, leaving Teresa behind as she was going to call a cab to go back home. We left the club and walked over to the very place my brother had told me the car was waiting. Another risk we would be taking just so my brother could make some more money, and I could bet that most of that money would go towards drugs. 

            Will my life change after this moment? I was kind of hoping that it would take a change as I hesitated for a while with the car in front of us. The car that we had to steal, and in the background I could hear the sirens blaring as they came closer and closer in our direction, my brother was shouting out for me to come in….after this hesitation, I couldn't think anymore, after that it all went by too quick until it would all enter into a brand new episode of my life….

Well I don't know if some of you might've thought that was good or bad. Sorry for some of the flaws that may have been in there, I might make some more fanfics of the O.C., possibly of the other character's perspectives or if something else happened in a certain episode than how it actually did happen. Now you can either compliment or criticize.


End file.
